


Por amor a Francia

by sara_f_black



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En el momento supremo, Francia duerme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Por amor a Francia

**Author's Note:**

> La verdadera historia de amor no correspondido tal vez sea la de Enjolras y Francia

Francia duerme. 

Bajo las cadenas de la opresión, de la desesperanza, de los hombres que han robado y engañado al pueblo una y otra vez. 

Él le ha fallado. Siempre será más fácil pensar eso que aceptar el sentimiento traicionero de que Francia le ha fallado a él. 

Realmente creyó que el pueblo respondería. Pensó que el levantamiento tenía un futuro, que las cosas cambiarían ese día. Fue su error no ver que el pueblo no estaba listo todavía. 

A pesar de ello, no se arrepiente de lo que han hecho. Su sangre y la del resto de sus compañeros nutrirán el alma de los siguientes hombres que se pongan en pie para luchar por su nación. 

Ese noble pensamiento no borra el regusto amargo de la muerte que se asienta en su boca. El olor metálico de la sangre de Combeferre, Courfeyrac y todos los demás se aferra a sus entrañas, llamándolo a acompañarlos. 

La única deferencia que ha tenido Francia para con él es dejar que el sol salga a iluminar sus últimos momentos en lugar de dejarlo perecer en el anonimato indigno de la noche. 

Francia… lo único que siempre le ha importado, guarda silencio, dominada, subyugada, con demasiado miedo para permitirse ser libre. 

De repente, el silencio antinatural que se ha extendido entre los soldados mientras lo miran allí, listo para morir, es interrumpido por unos pasos erráticamente precipitados en las escaleras. 

El corazón de Enjolras bombea más fuerte un momento. Un rayo de esperanza que no ha dejado morir brilla, la loca idea de que alguien ha respondido al llamado, de que tal vez aún no sea tarde para Francia. 

Pero quien llega a lo alto de la escalera es Grantaire. 

El corazón de Enjolras deja de latir por un momento. La confusión inunda sus sentidos. Francia guarda silencio mientras Grantaire camina hacia él. 

Grantaire, el único que nunca ha prodigado premisas de amor por una patria en la que no tiene la menor fe. El único que no se estremeció de emoción ante la muchedumbre que cantaba consignas de lucha y libertad a sus pies dos noches atrás. Quien había escuchado con escepticismo los planes por una Francia libre, el que se había reído de las intenciones de liberar a un país que los olvidaría en tres días. 

El único que se había atrevido a decirle que tal vez Francia no sentiría por él lo mismo que él por ella. 

Es su presencia a su lado, la calidez de su mano en su espalda, la potencia de su determinación, los que dan fuerza a Enjolras para levantar la bandera que sostiene todavía en nombre de las generaciones que vendrán a liberar a la patria que ama de su propio miedo e indiferencia. 

Cuando llega el momento de su muerte, Francia guarda silencio, pero Grantaire está a su lado.


End file.
